A Not So Boring Rain Day
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: What do the kids do on a boring rainy day? Make it FUN, of course. Includes singing, dancing and music. Lots of songs included, and do any of you have any songfic requests? If yes, review it and say what couple (Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy and Amfie ONLY)/character, with or without lyrics and the song title and artist. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

**Jingle time! In the tune of 'Call Me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**_Hey, I just met you, It's hard to make a_**

**_ And this is crazy, Good story, baby_**

**_But here's a story, So after reading_**

**_So read it, maybe? Review it maybe?_**

* * *

**No one's PoV (just an intro)**

Everybody was in the common room, minding their own business. Patricia was searching for the dates of some concerts she wants to go to, Nina was reading a book with Fabian, Mara was studying for a French test, Eddie was listening to music on his iPod, Mick was bouncing a ball on his knee, Joy was making the new article for the school website, and Amber was reading a magazine. It was a Saturday afternoon and they had nothing else to do. Suddenly, Alfie burst through the door soaking wet, smiling.

**Nina's PoV**

I was just reading a book with Fabian when Alfie just burst through the door soaking wet and smiling.

"Hey guys, wanna go outside?" he asked, no wonder he's wet. He's been out in the rain.

"But Alfie, I need to study for the French test, and where's Jerome?" Mara said looking behind Alfie, trying to find Jerome.

"One, you could study for that later, and two, Jerome's outside." he said casually.

"In the rain?"Joy asked, closing her laptop. I guess she finished the article already.

"Yep, look." he said gesturing to the window, all of us got up and looked outside the window revealing a very wet Jerome running in the rain. Mara rushed to the door.

"Jerome! Get inside, you'll catch a cold if you don't!" she yelled from the front door.

"No thanks, and I don't care about having a cold!" he yelled back.

"Jerome!" she whined.

"Oh alright." he walked towards her, but he didn't go inside. He dragged Mara out with him!

"Jerome!"

"Oh, stop whining. It's not bad, now is it?"

"I guess..."

"Then come on! Hey, Trixie! Is your iPod connected to the Dock?" he asked Patricia, walking closer to the door.

"Yeah, why?" she yelled back.

"Hand me the remote, it's still in the plastic anyways."

"Here." she tossed it to him, and he caught it.

"Thanks." he then played 'Turn Up The Music' by Chris Brown.

"Come on!" then began dancing like an idiot, and Mara decided to also! Wow!

"We could always read the book later, Nina?" Fabian said as he stepped outside the house, shocking us all. Eddie had his mouth hanging open.

"What? Just because I like to read books and like to study doesn't mean that I would be the last person to agree with this, just look at Mara." he said gesturing to the girl who was pretty much dancing crazy now. **'Dancing Crazy' by Miranda Cosgrove, see it? :)**

"Good point." Eddie said.

"Why not." I shrugged "I mean, I was getting a bit bored anyways." Then I went to join him in dancing in the rain with Jerome and Mara.

**Amber's PoV**

"Come on Ambs! Please, for me?" Alfie begged, now Fabina, Jara and Peddie are dancing to 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull. Eddie and Patricia went in shortly after Fabian and Nina did. Mick is still trying to convince Joy to go out in the rain with him, but Joy is playing 'Hard-to-get'. AWWWW! MOY!

"Amber!" Alfie yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Please."he whined. "You're not wearing any make-up and the rain's getting harder, please?" Now he's giving me 'The Eyes' which everyone has, but in a different way. I groaned.

"Ugh! Fine."

"Come on!" he said dragging me out the door and into the pouring rain. I then began shivering, but it wasn't _that _bad.

"Nice of you to join us Ambs." Nina said dancing like an idiot now with Fabian, they were soaking wet already! But they still continue to dance. Wow!

"I guess it isn't that bad, but it's cold!" I said, but they just ignored me while Alfie pulled me and began dancing then I began dancing. This IS fun!

**Joy's PoV**

Okay, Amber dancing in the rain without a care in the world, Mara dancing in the rain like an idiot and not complaining, Patricia and Eddie doing something _really _cheesy together, and Nina and Fabian ditching a book for rain dancing. Strangest. Day. Ever...I think?

"Please?" Mick begged. AWWW, it's kinda cute to see him like that. I guess I'm getting tired of playing 'Hard-to-get' and dancing in the rain does seem fun.

"Ok" I said smiling, he then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the pouring rain and began dancing.

"Mick! Joy! Finally, you decided to join us!" Amber yelled because Alfie kept on spinning her.

"Hey guys! Uh...what're you doing?" Poppy asked approaching us with her friends, Mary and Liz, behind her.

"Acting like retards! Is'nt it obvious! We're dancing in the rain!" Jerome yelled sarcastically causing us all to erupt in fits of laughter.

"Duh, I could see that, but why?"

"We got bored, so the only solution is this." I told her "Join us! It's fun!"

"I told you it would be fun!" Mick said.

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Sure, why not." Poppy said smiling.

"I'll go get the others, brb!" Liz said running to their house to call everyone. She soon came back shortly with at least 15-25 students following her!

"I didn't know many people lived in your house." Eddie said.

"Oh no, Jake and Allison are really popular, so they sent the message to everyone they knew." Mary said, pointing to a girl with curly, brown hair and a boy with blonde hair dancing to the song 'Good Time' by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Oh" Eddie said, then turned his attention back to Patricia. The rain just kept on getting harder and harder, but not so hard that it hurt when it lands on you.

**Fabian's PoV**

I have no idea, on how long have we been out here, but I think it's probably 1-2 hours, but who cares?! Wow! I've been spending _way _to much time with Eddie. Trudy and the other housemothers started to come out of the houses with cameras.

"Hey, what do you think they're doing?" I asked Nina, but before she could answer, Trudy yelled 'smile' at us.

"I don't know, probably taking pictures." she shrugged, then I spun her.

"Yeah, but for what?"

"I don't know, videos, albums etcetera? Let's just ignore them, ok?"

"Ok" then we continued dancing.

**No One's PoV  
**

Everyone continued dancing until it was 4:30 **(specifically, they started at like 1:30pm) **Trudy and the other housemothers snapped away some pictures with their cameras while secretly taking a video of all of them dancing. They took pictures of Poppy and her friends spinning in a circle then falling and laughing their heads off, Alfie miserably trying to imitate the dance moves he saw on a video online, Amber and Nina laughing their heads off along with others as Alfie failed in copying the dance moves of the dancer online etc.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Sweet yelled through the megaphone causing everyone to jump and Jerome to stop the music.

"Uh..we were having a 'Dance Rain Party'?" one of the students said sheepishly. 'Yeah's and 'Uhuh's were heard through the yard.

"Oh, why don't you let them off just this once, they just wanted to have fun on a rainy day. What do you say?" **(hey, that rhymed! (: ) **Amy, one of the housemothers said.

"Fine, just this once." Mr. Sweet replied as he sighed. **(Another one! Yay!) **Cheers erupted as he said that.

"Wait! Why are you going to scold us if this isn't even against the school rules?" a 14 year old girl said, with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah?" everyone said at the same time.

"Uhh...good point Ms. Foster, then nevermindcarryon,onwhatyouweredoing!" Mr. Sweet replied quickly, half of the students didn't get what he said, the other half was already in fits of laughter. Mr. Sweet then rushed away.

"What'd he say?" Joy asked Patricia, who was in fits of laughter and even though Joy had no idea on what he said, she too was in fits of laughter because of how red his face was and how fast he said it.

"He...he...said...and I quote-" Patricia tried to say, but failed miserably and falling into _another _fit of laughter along with Joy.

"He said and I quote, 'never mind, carry on on what you were doing'!" she said then fell into another fit of laughter, but even harder, and Joy already had tears in her eyes because of how hard she was laughing.

"Okay...okay, since it's still raining and were allowed to 'Rain Dance Party'" Jerome said as he chuckled at the 'Rain Dance Party' part.

"Why don't we continue it, yeah?" the field erupted into cheers, Patricia went over to the Dock and changed the song to 'Red' by Taylor Swift and everyone looked at her shocked.

"What? I didn't download this song, my cousins did and it's kinda catchy, so I decided to keep it." she said as she shrugged her shoulders and began dancing and singing.

_**Patricia**:Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

_**Amber:** Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn_

_So bright just before they loose it all_

_**Nina:** Losing him was blue like I'd ever known_

_**Joy:** Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

_**Mara:** Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_**Nina:** But loving him was red_

_**All:** Loving him was red_

_**Mara:** Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_**Nina:** Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song _

_**Patricia:** Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_**Amber:** Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong  
_

_**Mara:** Losing him was blue like I'd ever known  
_

_**Nina:** Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

_**Joy:** Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_**All:** But loving him was red_

_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_

_**Patricia:** Darling, it was red!_

_**All:** Oh, losing him was blue like I'd ever known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_**Nina:** Cause loving him was red, yeah, yeah, red_

_**Mara:** We're burning red_

_**All:** And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

_**Nina:** Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

When the song ended, the field erupted into cheers, the boys hugged their girlfriends and set them down after a while as 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' by Usher ft. Pitbull came on.

"You were amazing." Fabian said.

"I didn't know you could sing Jaffray." Jerome said.

"Taylor Swift? Really Yacker?" Eddie said earning a slap on the arm from Patricia.

"Ow, and you were really good." he said.

"That was Amazeballs, Ambs!" Alfie said hugging her.

"You were great, Joy." Mick said hugging her.

"Encore. Encore. Encore." Poppy chanted, then Mary joined her, then Liz, then everyone joined them.

"What do you guys think?" Nina asked them. The girls looked at each other and said their answer at the same time.

"YES!" everyone, once again erupted into cheers.

"Jerome, the remote?" Patricia said holding her hand out. He tossed the hand to her, and she caught it. She changed the song to 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. **(Yes, I'm a major Swiftie :) )**

_**Nina:** Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

**Patricia:** I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

**Mara:** And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

**Amber:** Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
**Joy:** Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
**All: **I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Patricia:** No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

**Joy:** And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
**Amber:** He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

**All:** I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Mara:** When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

**All:** I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

**Patricia&Joy: **I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
**Nina:** Trouble,

_**Amber:** trouble,_

_**Mara:** trouble  
**Nina, Amber&Mara:** I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_**Joy:** Trouble,  
__**Patricia:** trouble,  
__**All:** trouble!_

When the song ended, everyone cheered for them. Patricia then changed the song to 'Like a G6' by Far East Movement, and they had a Girls vs. Boys Dance-off. When they finished it, they ended up laughing like mad. They danced and danced until their housemothers announced that supper was ready, they agreed to do that again if it will ever rain again, and there's nothing else to do.

They were lucky that Victor wasn't there.

* * *

**WOW! I think that's my longest one-shot. I got this inspiration from the rain. :) THANK YOU RAIN! so, here are some questions I want people to know the answer to, either that or I just wanna do this for fun. :) Exams are finally over and for the whole first term, I didn't get any score lower than B in all my major exams! :D :D :D :D **

**1. Why did I put the name of the song and the artist when it's really not needed?**

**Answers:**

**a. For those who don't know the song/s: Listen to it! They're very, and I mean _very _fantabulous, catchy, magnificent and just plain wonderful!**

**b. They don't call me MusicLoverGirl9078 for nothing. Emphasis on _MusicLover. _;)**

**2. How did I classify which part each girl is going to sing?  
**

**a. I listened to the songs over and over again and chose which girl fits what part. :)**

**Ok, now that's settled. Which song should I make a songfic out of? Red or I Knew You Were Trouble? BTW, before I forget, both of those are on Taylor Swift's new album 'Red' and both of them are magnificent songs. :D**

**Question: Which song should I make a songfic out of? 'Red' or 'I Knew You Were Trouble'?...or both?**

**First one to get 6 votes wins, this is also on my profile as a poll, so VOTE!...please?**

**- Nathalie :D**


	2. Requests? and Thank you's (AN)

**Heyy :)**

**It's Nathalie, and I was wondering if any of you guys have songfic requests? I want to make a songfic, but I can't think of anything yet...besides 'I Knew You Were Trouble' songfic I'm making. If you wanna request one then say er...type:**

**What couple: either Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy or Amfie. only those, ****ONLY.**

**What character (any character)**

**With or without lyrics (I get confused easily)**

**and the song title and artist.**

**Thanks!, speaking of thanks...**

**Thank you's to:**

**sami x3 for reviewing and favoriting my story 'You Promised',**

**The Other Side of Sanity for following and favoriting my story 'You Promised',**

**pianoplayer01 for reviewing my story 'Best Friends',**

**xXNICKELODEONXx for reviewing this story 'A Not So Boring Rainy Day',**

**and HouseOfAnubisGemGemX for reviewing this story and my other story, 'You Promised'.**

**Thanks you guys for the support! :D**

**-Nathalie :)**


End file.
